Culpa do Harry!
by Carolzita Malfoy
Summary: Ele não estava na cama, eles conversam na cozinha, ela corre, ele vê cenas, ele desmaia e resulta nessa fic xD


Fic de presente pra Lily! D

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O **

"Ronald! Eu to cansada! Pára de ser teimoso!"

"Eu não to sendo teimoso Hermione! Eu não quero ir!"

"Como não quer ir Ronald? Você TEM que ir! Vai se aprontar logo!"

"Não vou! Eu já disse que eu não vou!"

"Não ir não é uma opção! Você vai e ponto final!"

"Hermione! É idiotice! Eu não quero ir!" ele estava quase implorando para ela.

"Ronald, eu definitivamente não tenho culpa que marcaram essa reunião de monitores exatamente num domingo de manhã. Anda! Levanta e vai se trocar."

"Isso não é justo! Porque hoje?! AHH! Eu quero dormir!" ele disse, enfiando a cara no travesseiro.

"Ron, por favor. Levanta. Eu não posso aparecer lá sozinha. Anda. Sai dessa cama pelo amor de Merlin!" agora quem implorava era ela.

"Me livra dessa. Por favor." ele pediu.

"Eu já disse que eu não posso! Dumbledore quer TODOS os monitores lá, e acredito que isso inclui você."

"AH! Merda! Ta bom! Eu vou! Ei, cadê o Harry?" ele perguntou olhando para a cama vazia do amigo.

"Eu... Eu... Não sei... Ele não veio se deitar ontem?" ela gaguejou. Ela sabia onde ele estava...

"Veio. Ele se deitou e... Ei! Você sabe onde ele ta!" ele disse acusadoramente. Ele era só um pouquinho tapado...

"Eu? Eu... Não sei de nada Ron. Anda! A gente vai chegar atrasado." ela desviou o assunto.

"Você sabe sim. Não minta pra mim. Onde ele está?"

"Ta, eu sei, mas eu não vou te contar."

"Por que não?"

"Porque você não entenderia. Ronald, pelo amor de Morgana! Se troca logo!"

"Não saio daqui até você me contar onde ele está." ele disse cruzando os braços e voltando a sentar na cama.

"Olha, faremos um trato. Você levanta daí, se troca em dois segundos, a gente vai pra reunião e quando a gente sair eu te conto. Fechado?"

Ele pareceu considerar a idéia.

"Fechado." ele se levantou e foi se trocar. Ela suspirou aliviada. Merda de reunião!

"Vamos?" ele saiu do banheiro pronto.

"Sim! Não dá pra perder mais tempo."

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

"Merlin! Eu achei que essa reunião não ia acabar nunca!"

"Pelo menos acabou... Estou com fome..."

"Quem não está? Será que a gente acha alguma coisa pra comer no Salão ainda?"

"Acho que não... Já é tarde..."

"Então a gente vai até a cozinha e pega comida."

"Rony, não. Você sabe que eu não gosto de ir na cozinha."

"Ah Mione, larga de frescura! Você falou que tava com fome agora mesmo!"

"Perdi a fome." Ela afirmou, mas seu estômago negou...

"Claro... Perdeu a fome. ¬¬ Vamos logo." Ele disse, começando a andar e puxando-a junto.

"Ron! Espera! Não!" ela disse, resistindo e puxando o braço.

"Olha, prometo que eu não vou abusar dos elfos, tudo bem?"

Ela pareceu considerar, até finalmente falar.

"Promete mesmo?"

"Claro que prometo." ele respondeu, girando os olhos.

E ela não resistiu mais. Os dois foram até a cozinha e Dobby recebeu-os com reverências e tudo que os elfos normalmente fazem. Hermione torceu o nariz perante aquilo, mas não fez comentários. Rony pediu que Dobby lhes trouxesse bolo de chocolate e leite. O pedido não demorou muito a chegar.

"Ve-ha, Bi-o-ne, o bo-o tá mu-to bom" o garoto disse de boca cheia.

"Ron! Olha os modos! Não fale de boca cheia!" ela ralhou, pegando um pedaço de bolo da travessa que Dobby tinha trazido.

"Hei! Você falou que ia me falar onde o Harry esteve ontem a noite, e não falou. Pode falar agora." ele disse, colocando outro pedaço de bolo na boca.

"Eu... Rony! Eu sinceramente não quero ver o bolo se desmanchando na sua boca... Por favor!" ela disse, desaprovando o fato de o amigo parecer um trasgo faminto.

"Ah! Pare de me enrolar! Onde o Harry estava?!" ele insistiu na pergunta, ainda falando de boca cheia.

"Você não entenderia... Acho melhor eu não contar..." ela disse hesitante, Rony não ia gostar nem um pouquinho de onde Harry se metera na noite passada...

"Ah, nem vem com essa! Po-e i co-tan-o!" ele disse, olhando irritado para ela, comendo mais bolo.

"Ron, enquanto você não parar de falar de boca cheia, eu não vou te contar nada. Pra falar a verdade, acho que não vou te contar nada. Você não vai entender..."

"Pára com essa história de que eu não vou entender... Sou mais capacitado de entender as coisas do que você acha." ele disse bravo.

"_Eu discordo. Você é muito tapado Ronald. Não enxerga nem o que tá de frente pra você!"_

"Ok, mas eu não vou te falar assim mesmo." e ela saiu da cozinha batendo o pé, deixando um Rony muito confuso e bravo pra trás.

"_Merda, não sei como eu gosto de uma pessoa tão complicada dessa!"_

"Mione! MIONE! Espera!"

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Hermione andava batendo o pé. Na verdade nem sabia porque estava tão irritada, afinal já sabia que o amigo não lhe via como algo mais do que amiga... Terrível...

Enquanto estava perdida em seus pensamentos, um barulho lhe puxou de volta à realidade. Vinha de uma sala próxima. Ela apressou o passo e olhou dentro da sala. Oh! Rony definitivamente nunca entenderia aquilo!

Droga de Harry cabeçudo! O que ele fazia ali?! Ele podia ser pego! Céus! Custa ter um pouquinho de responsabilidade que seja?! ARGH³! Hermione estava empacada. Não andava, não falava, só observava a cena, atônita.

Pensando por um lado menos ruim, até que o amasso estava sendo bem dado... Realmente bem dado. Tinha classe, mas também emanava selvageria e desejo. Hermione se arrepiou só em pensar nessas palavras. Não conseguia desgrudar os olhos da cena e não reparou que Rony estava se aproximando.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Rony saiu em disparada atrás de Hermione, não tinha entendido nada e queria explicações. Quando viu a garota parada em frente a uma sala, com o olhar parado, entendeu menos ainda. Ela não ficaria parada, daquele jeito à toa. Se fossem alunos aprontando ela já teria começado a falar um monte, se fosse o Pirraça, ela já estaria gritando muito, se fossem alunos num amasso ela estaria vermelha, mas já estaria falando.

Ok, Rony estava muito confuso. Foi se aproximando depressa, quando estava chegando perto da sala, chamou por Hermione. A garota não se moveu, pareceu nem ter ouvido. Rony decidiu olhar para dentro da sala e se arrependeu muito.

Oh não! Merlin! Não podia ser! Não! Ele não queria acredita! Não podia! Pobre de seus olhos! Seus lindo olhos não mereciam ver uma cena daquelas! Não mereciam! Merlin! Morgana! Paracelcius! Todos os grandes bruxos! Não! Harry não estava fazendo aquilo. Não! Não com... Com... Com _ele_. Podia ser com qualquer outra pessoa, mas não com _ele. _Reparem! _ELE_, não _ELA_. Rony sentiu as pernas bambearem e o chão começar a sumir debaixo de seus pés. O mundo escureceu à sua frente e a última coisa que ouviu foi um _"RON!!"_

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Hermione não viu Rony se aproximar e quando viu já era tarde demais. Ele olhava com os olhos arregalados para dentro da sala. Oh Merlin! A tragédia estava formada. Não tinha mais volta. Viu o amigo cambalear. Tentou socorrê-lo, mas não foi possível...

"RON!"

Ela correu em sua direção, segurando seu braço, mas o ruivo caiu com um baque surdo no chão, completamente desmaiado. Ok, cena bizarra, mas quando vamos tratar dos nervos de Ronald Weasley, não pode ter outro nome... Bizarro. Mas nada tão bizarro quanto a posição em que Hermione tinha ficado. Quando Rony caiu, levou-a junto, fazendo com que a garota ficasse por cima dele. Absurdamente bizarro. Convenhamos que a cena era tão comprometedora quanto a que acontecia dentro da sala, ok um pouco menos comprometedora, mas...

Ela resolveu que ficar daquele jeito não adiantaria muito... Saiu de cima de Rony e tentou acordá-lo:

"Ron, Ron, acorda." ela lhe dava tapinhas no rosto a fim de acordá-lo. "Ron!"

O ruivo foi abrindo os olhos aos poucos, piscando várias vezes.

"Mione!" ele foi tentar se levantar, mas a cabeça doeu. "Outch! Minha cabeça!"

"Claro! Com a queda que você levou..."

"Mione, não!" ele se levantou rapidamente, se lembrando o porque de ter desmaiado. Sua cabeça doeu, mas ele não ligou.

"Não o que?" ela tentou se fazer de desentendida.

"A sala... O Harry... A mesa do professor... _Ele..._ Oh Merlin! Acho que vou desmaiar de novo..." ele disse dramaticamente.

"Ron... Eu sei que é chocante... Eu disse que você não entenderia... E..." ela não conseguiu terminar, se perdeu em pensamentos ao ver a cara que Ron fazia. Ele estava perdido, confuso e com cara de quem pedia que lhe dissessem que era apenas uma brincadeirinha de 1º de abril adiantado.

"Mione, não pode ser... Não o Harry... Ele... Ele é normal... Ele... Ele gosta da Ginny... Ele gosta de garotas... Ele..."

"Ron, eu acho que não é bem assim..."

"AH! Tava na minha cara! Como eu não percebi!" ele perguntou exasperado, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

"Ron..."

"Eu errei quando eu disse que era mais capacitado de entender as coisas... Ah! Mione! Agora só falta você me dizer que está apaixonada por mim..." ele disse sarcasticamente. Hermione corou até a raiz dos cabelos e Ron arregalou os olhos, percebendo que era verdade. "Oh Merlin! Eu sou muito tapado!"

"Ron, você não é tapado... Só um pouquinho... Desligado..." ela disse carinhosamente, ainda muito vermelha.

"Desligado?! Ok, você foi muito boazinha me dizendo isso... Se eu fosse só 'desligado' eu teria visto um pouco além do que o meu próprio nariz e teria falado que gosto de você. Concorda?!" ele disse sem realmente medir as palavras. Hermione corou ainda mais e abaixou a cabeça. "Oh, eu disse isso em voz alta?!"

A garota só concordou com a cabeça, sem coragem para encarar o ruivo à sua frente.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Rony estava sem saber o que fazer. Convenhamos, ele era um estúpido, idiota que não mede palavras... Mas, espera, ele estava bravo consigo por ter finalmente dito que gostava da amiga?! Oh, tinha que se parabenizar, não se martirizar.

Ele se levantou do chão e esticou a mão para Hermione como ajuda pra ela se levantar.

"Quer dar uma volta?" ele perguntou, corando.

"Cla... Claro!" ela disse, aceitando a mão dele e levantando-se.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Hermione descansava a cabeça no ombro de Ron, que lhe fazia um carinho nos cabelos.

"Mione?"

"Sim."

"Sobre o Harry... Você não me contou porque..."

"Porque eu tinha certeza que a sua reação ia ser aquela..."

"Sério, eu sou tão previsível assim?!"

"Mais do que você possa imaginar..."

"Mas convenhamos que ver seu melhor amigo se amassando com a doninha quicante não é exatamente normal..."

"Não, não é normal Ron..."

"Só acho que..."

"Ron, você quer realmente ficar discutindo sobre a opção sexual do Harry, ou o fato de ele estar saindo com o Malfoy há uns quatro meses?"

"Quatro meses?! Como assim, quatro meses?! Por que..."

Hermione não deixou que ele terminasse. Selou seus lábios e se livrou de uma falação sem fim sobre assuntos que não lhe interessavam... Talvez mais tarde, quando Ron se encontrasse com Harry, mas não agora. Agora o ruivo era dele.

**O.o.O.o.FIM.o.O.o.O**

**N/A: **Céus! Nem acredito que eu escrevi uma fic não slash! O.O' Abafa. Na verdade, o comecinho dessa fic tá escrita a MUITO tempo, mas eu não conseguia terminar. (humpf... novidade... ¬¬') Aí, hoje eu tava falando com a Lily no msn e ela me lembrou dessa fic que eu tinha mostrado pra ela. Aí a gente começou a discutir e ela me ajudou a terminar. Olha, na verdade essa fic é mais dela do que minha. Ela que deu TODAS as idéias, eu só escrevi o que ela me falava. Eu devo essa fic pra ela. Por isso, fica pra ela, presente pra Lily, minha salvadora particular. xD

Bom... Eu até que gostei da fic. Ficou fofinha. x) Como eu não escrevia uma coisa hétera a MUITO tempo, ficou bem boa...

Acho que é só, espero que tenham gostado... : D Revisem, PLIXXX!!

Bjooooka

A bien tôt

Carolzita Malfoy


End file.
